The Metallic Smile Shines for Someone Else
by DettyisLove
Summary: Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother finds Betty Suarez charming when their paths cross, but Ted notices something… Ted Mosby/Betty Suarez - Detty! :
1. League of Their Own

**The Metallic Smile Shines for Someone Else**

Ted Mosby/Betty Suarez/Daniel Meade

*Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother finds Betty Suarez charming when their paths cross, but Ted notices something…

This takes place around season 3 of HIMYM and Season 2 of Ugly Betty that span from episodes _League of Their Own_ through _Jump._ Keeping it as close to the original episodes as possible, with a slight twist.

Ted tells the story of how he met this girl that changed his life to his kids, and how she was an important part in the story of how he met their mother. What is in italics is Ted telling the story to his kids.

A/N: I apologize if the first few chapters don't have as much Detty interaction, but I am trying to set the story. I promise there will be more Detty as the story progresses. Just a side note, the Detty interaction is more subtle, it is just going to be a take on their relationship from a different perspective! Hope you like it! :)

**League of Their Own**

_Kids, this is the story of how I met this incredible girl who made me realize what I wanted in life. It all started like any other day. The gang was in the bar and we were sitting around drinking and hanging out like usual, but what made this day different was that I was going to cross paths with someone who would always be etched in my memory..._

"Suzuki St. Pierre here, giving you the latest news on the eagerly awaited Meade-Slater wedding that is hitting New York by storm. We have news that the youngest son of Bradford, Daniel Meade, will not be the best man, but in fact his brother-turned-sister Alexis Meade. Turns out that this has caused a spat between Daniel and Bradford, including any civil working relations at MODE with the diva queen Wilhelmina Slater. We will keep you updated on the closely approaching wedding. This is Suzuki St. Pierre, signing off." The television echoed in the background of the bar.

"Man, what is with this wedding that is plastered all over New York?" Robin asks after someone changes the channel quickly.

"Ya, I'm so tired of seeing magazines and pictures plastered all over New York." Lily said annoyed at the constant reminder of this god-forsaken wedding.

"That Alexis Meade is one hot babe" Barney said turned on by anyone with a pretty face and boobs.

"I can't believe his father would make her…him…her, his best man." Marshall added, understanding why Daniel was upset.

"Man that Daniel guy has is rough, his father marrying his enemy, and his sister being the best man, not to mention his mom's in prison." Ted says sympathetically.

"That is one messed up family" Lily says taking a sip from her drink.

"Ok guys, I have to go to the office, we have a new client today." They all say 'good luck' and he leaves on his way.

Ted was headed to his office; all the sudden, Ted feels someone crash into him, spilling files and a huge book to the floor. "Oh, sorry!" the person says frantically trying to pick up the files. "Hey, no problem, be careful" he says calmly as he picks up some files. As he looks up at the person that crashed into him, he notices her hair falling in front of her face, her red-rimmed glasses, and her metallic blue smile. "Thank you" she says with a smile "I'm sorry"

"No problem" Ted smiles back inevitably. Ted gets up from the ground and puts his hand out for the young woman. She takes his hand and flashes him that smile again. "Thank you, sorry I ran into you"

"It's fine. You must be in a rush"

"Oh, right. I should go." Betty said frantically, remembering she was late. "So, uh, we should get together sometime" Ted says to her before she turns away.

"Ya. That would be great" Betty says sweetly

"So, do you have a name?" Ted asks amusingly

Betty chuckled "right, it's Betty. My name's Betty. Suarez."

"It's nice to meet you, Betty. Ted Mosby, Architect." He said suavely giving her a card with his number.

"Ooh, architect. That's cool" she said as she took his card. Ted just smiled. They stood there for a moment. "Oh crap. I have to go. Sorry. Bye!" Betty said frantically as she started running toward the place she was extremely late for. Ted looked at the direction she ran, then looked at his watch, "crap, I'm late" he started running to his office, sure he was about to get in trouble with his ass of a boss.

_That, kids, is how I met Betty._

* * *

><p>"Hi Daniel. So sorry I'm late. I ran into someone on the way to work" Betty said apologetically as she got out of the elevator.<p>

"Hey, it's fine Betty" he said with a stressed tone. "Is everything alright?" she said concerned. "ya, it's fine, I just have this stupid dinner with Wilhelmina, my dad and Alexis tonight"

"Oh, right. I heard about the best man thing. Sorry" Betty said sadly. "Ya, I really don't want to go to this 'family dinner'" He said sarcastically.

"Come on, Daniel. It can't be that bad." Daniel gave her a skeptic look. "Okaay… it probably will be that bad, but you could try and make the most of it."

"Ya, I guess you're right, Betty. So, how's this whole Henry thing holding out for you? I know you're trying to avoid him"

"What? Nooo." She laughed nervously. "Daniel, it's nothing. Really." She hoped he couldn't see right through her. He just looked at her as they walked through the tube.

"By the way Daniel, your future step-monster has called a meeting in her office in 30 seconds."

"Is that where we're going, I was hoping we could get a Danish." Betty magically pulls out a Danish from her bag. "Are you really that good, or did you just happen to have that on you?" he says admiringly.

"You will never know!" she says amused "Oh" Betty says abruptly as she notices that Henry is sitting in Wilhelmina's office for the meeting. "You can skip the meeting if you want" Daniel says understandingly. "No, I'm a professional. Besides, it's not like I'm writing 'Betty loves Henry' all over my notebook." Daniel points to her notebook "Shut-up" Betty says as she holds the notebook to her, walking away into Wilhelmina's office.

* * *

><p>When Ted got to his office, his boss was screaming, telling him off that he was a loser and couldn't amount to anything. When Ted saw the program the new clients wanted for their building, he wanted to think up his own concept to the design to make up for being late.<p>

Ted got to the bar later that evening, sitting at the usual booth with his friends, he got a drink. "So, Ted, how was the job with the new clients?" Robin said encouragingly. "Uh…ya, about that…"

"Was it that bad?" Lily said. "…well, I was really late, because I ran into someone…" he said with a wide smile. "Someone?" Lily asked curiously. Robin raised her eyebrow. "…ya, this morning on my way to the office I…actually, this girl runs into me. We didn't really get to talk that long because she was in a rush to get somewhere, but boy, she's great."

Marshall walks in and sits next to Lily across from Ted and Robin. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ted is telling us about this girl he met. What's she like?" Lily asked curiously.

"She's kind of different. She has brown hair, brown eyes, she has a great smile…" he said admiringly

"She sounds pretty" Robin followed. "ya, she also has blue braces and glasses" there was silence for a moment. Ted smiled at the thought of her smile "She's great guys; you'll have to meet her someday."

"Ya, we sure do" Marshall said anxiously wondering why Ted found this girl so great. There was more silence as they just sat and drank their alcohol, avoiding the topic of this girl, trying not to offend Ted.

_I knew from their brief silence, that they thought she might appear strange, but I knew once they met her they would see what I saw in her and that brilliant smile._

* * *

><p>"Christina, I do not want to go on a date, especially Internet dating."<p>

"Betty, you have to get back out there. Get your mind off Henry" Christina says as she is measuring the waist of this tall fit model standing on the step.

"Christina, I'm fine, really. I'm not thinking about Henry" then suddenly Betty sees Henry's face on the model's body instead.

"Oh crap! Ok, maybe you're right" Betty says desperately.

Christina sets up an Internet profile for Betty, Amanda playing jokes on her too, and Betty ended up receiving a date request for bowling. Henry got word of Betty's date from Kenny and went to the bowling alley to spy on Betty. Later that evening Betty and Henry have dinner, since her date ran out on her. Betty gets overwhelmed by the fact that she and Henry can't just be friends, and it is too much to be around him. Later Henry follows her to her house and they agree that Henry should leave MODE, but then just as Henry is about to walk away she decides to give their whole relationship a chance by secretly dating him.

Meanwhile at the Meade Mansion, Alexis, Daniel, Bradford and Wilhelmina have dinner. Of course that turns dramatic and then Bradford blames Daniel for the loss in advertisers, Alexis regains her memory of the accident and tells Daniel that the reason they got into the accident was because Alexis tried to kill their father by pulling the brakes. Everyone leaves in distress.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you don't understand, this girl is great" Ted tries to defend the girl that charmed him, when they fill Barney in on Ted's meeting with her. "She is really nice and…her smile…you have to see her smile."<p>

They all just remained silent, knowing they couldn't really argue with Ted right now. "By the way, the architect line totally worked" he said suggestively to Barney and Marshall, as they had an experiment with his name and occupation before.

"Ya it did" Barney said satisfied

"You are just going to have to meet her. I hope she calls soon."

_And kids, you know what? She did._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) If you have any comments or suggestions, it would be great to hearread! :)**

**The next chapter will be Something Wicked This Way Comes.**


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

****I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter. **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters, just the concept of the story :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Something Wicked This Way Comes<strong>

Betty needed a distraction from the crazy way this day was turning out. She looked at her desk and saw the card. Betty picked up the card from her desk and dialed the numbers, waiting for the connection. "Hello?" the voice called. "Hi, Ted?" Betty said unsure.

"Ya?"

"Hi, it's Betty. Remember, from the other day? I ran into you?"

"Betty! Hi, of course! It's nice to hear from you." He said smiling into the phone, sitting at the booth. Lily and Robin gave Ted a questioning look.

"So, I was…uh…wondering if maybe you wanted to grab lunch together"

"Ya, that would be great, Betty." He took the information for where they were going to meet for lunch, which they would meet in half an hour and hung up with a smile on his face. Lily and Robin looked at him curiously. "So, that was the girl I ran into the other day. We're going to have lunch together. I'm going to get going, don't want to be late." Ted said with another smile.

"Hope you have a good time, Ted." Robin said sincerely. "Ya, we definitely want to know how things turn out, and we really want to meet her" Lily said anxiously. "Bye Ted" they both said, Ted leaving them with their drinks.

* * *

><p><em>Betty met me for lunch that day and I decided to ask her out to see Wicked that night. She wanted to meet at this Burger joint near her work building. I waited there eagerly to see that woman that would come to change my life. After about 5 minutes of waiting, she walks into the place with her bright metallic smile illuminating the room. Yes, she was unconventional in looks, glasses and braces, strange clothes, but she was charming in her own way. I couldn't look away from her. When she spotted me in the restaurant her smile grew brighter and I couldn't help but smile a little brighter myself.<em>

"Hey Ted! It's so good to see you" she said as she approached the table.

"Hey Betty" Ted said as he stood up to greet her.

"Boy, did I need a distraction. I'm glad we could get together."

"Me too, Betty." he smiled and they ordered their food. They both got a burger and fries, and enjoyed each other's company and the food.

"So, did you get to where you needed to be on time?"

"Actually, no. I was kind of really late, but it's ok. My boss understood. He had his own problems to deal with."

"Oh, well that's good. Where do you work?" he asked curiously wanting to know as much to know about her.

"I work at MODE Magazine, assistant to the editor in chief."

"You work for Daniel Meade?" he said shocked

"You know Daniel?" she asked surprised

"Actually no, I've heard a lot about him from the news about this crazy wedding."

"Ohh. Right, ya, that wedding is putting some real stress on him" she said, her face suddenly turned pale.

"What's wrong Betty?" Ted asked concerned by her sudden change in mood.

"Uh…sorry, it's just that I feel awful. I could easily stop this wedding, but… its' complicated. She blackmailed me into helping my father, so now I have to lie to Daniel. My boss and best friend, lie to him that his soon to be step-monster is cheating on his father with her bodyguard to help my dad become a citizen." Betty blurted in one breath unable to take it anymore.

"Oh" was all Ted could say. "I'm so sorry for dumping this all on you. I just couldn't take the torture anymore. It was eating me alive." Betty said defensively, taking a handful of fries.

_If it wasn't for the fact that she was already feeling bad I would have laughed at the way she was using food to calm her. _"Well, uh, why don't you just tell him what happened, I'm sure he could help your father. He seems like a nice guy."

"Daniel's great. I'm just worried. My father is an illegal immigrant. If the witch Wilhelmina does something, my father could be deported again. The only reason why he was able to come back was because of her." There was a silence for a moment. "It just hurts to know that I'm betraying Daniel. He trusts me more than anyone, and I'm being an awful friend."

_I realized that this MODE magazine place was full of drama after seeing all the news and Betty telling me all the crazy things that happen at MODE. I understood, then, why she wanted to get away. _

"I'm sorry, Betty. I really wish I could help you. Umm…" Ted was speechless.

"I'm sorry, let's talk about something else." She took a bite from her burger. "So, you're an architect?"

"Uh…ya, I work for an asshole, but I love designing. I'm actually working on a project now."

"Oh, that's great. I would love to see your work."

"Great. I'll show them to you when I finish them."

"Great. I would love that." Betty said with an encouraging smile. _That smile made me believe I could do anything. I told Betty about the 'Ted Mosby, architect' line that Barney, Marshall and I tried out before. She laughed hysterically and agreed that it was great line to use. Her laugh was great. So genuine and purely contagious. I decided to ask her to the show at that moment. I just really wanted to spend time with her. _

"So, uh…Betty?" he said hesitantly after a few moments of silence from all the laughing.

"hmm?" she said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

He smiled "I was wondering…I got two tickets to a show tonight, would you…uh…maybe want to go?" she smiled up at him "Oh, that's really sweet Ted, but I…uh…sort of have a boyfriend, and we made plans tonight."

"Oh, right." He smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ted. I should have told you. You're great, but maybe we could still be friends." _She said with her brilliant metallic smile._

_Normally, I wouldn't think twice about being friends with a girl that I seemed to like with a boyfriend, but there was something about her. She just had this magnetic energy that pulled you in. I smiled brightly and said all I could at that moment…_

"Ya, that would be great, Betty!" _she shot me that brilliant smile again_ "Great" Betty said sweetly.

"So, uh…what are you and your boyfriend doing tonight?"

"Oh, you won't believe this. It's a pretty crazy story, but…uh…basically we are going to see Wicked. It's something really special to us, because we were supposed to see it a year ago, but that was when his stupid ex-girlfriend came and he got her pregnant and it ruined everything." She said semi bitterly.

"Uh…wow."

"Ya, my family and boss would think I was stupid for dating him. Actually, that is why we are keeping it a secret"

"So, uh, let me get this straight, you are secretly dating this guy who got some other girl knocked up?"

Betty smiled guiltily. Ted just nodded.

_I don't know why, but at that moment, I knew she felt guilty about this whole secret romance she had and had a feeling that it was not going to last. _

"So, uh, how did you even get tickets for Wicked? I heard it was sold out for weeks now?" Ted had tickets to the show only because a friend had given them to him at work, because she was going out of town.

"Actually, Daniel got them for me." She said smiling as she remembered how he gave them to her.

"Daniel gave them to you? I thought you were keeping it a secret?" he asked confused.

"I am. He doesn't know." Ted looked at her questioningly. "Here's what happened…" she started off knowing that made no sense.

_She goes on to tell me that crazy story of how she managed to get tickets. I was blown away by the insanity of her life. It seemed like one big soap opera._

_..._

"…Oh, hello accountant." Betty says loudly as she comes to the third floor where Henry is. "Oh, hello Daniel's assistant" he said loudly as well.

"I just need your signature right here on that. Oops. I dropped it." Betty said still loud enough for people to hear, Henry and Betty go to the floor under his desk. "So, look…um, I was feeling really bad about what happened. And was thinking maybe tonight we could have a real date" she says quietly

"What did you have in mind?" "Well, we never got to see Wicked last year like we wanted"

"Wicked. Wicked awesome!" "And then, maybe afterward the date could continue." Henry hits his head on the table realizing what she was implying.

"Betty?" that familiar voice called. Betty hits her head and sees Daniel looking down disappointingly at her and Henry.

...

"Ooh." Ted said in reaction to Daniel seeing them together. "Ya" Betty said in reciprocation.

...

Betty and Daniel walk into his office, Betty trying to explain what he saw. "There is nothing going on. We were just signing papers. Under the… desk. We always do it that way. I'm protecting your privacy." Betty was saying anything to keep him from overreacting.

"Are you forgetting how crushed you were when he left you the first time?" Daniel says adamantly.

"Daniel. I am NOT dating Henry."

"Because if you were, I would have to seriously consider getting rid of him" Daniel says protectively

"Murder?" Betty says unbelievably. "What? No! God, I hate that it's so easy to go there with my family. No. I mean, fire him. I'm not going to let him break your heart twice, Betty." Daniel says caringly. "Oh my God, you'd actually do that?" Betty asks semi surprised.

"Come on, Betty. You butt into my life all the time because you care about me, like it or not, I care about you too" he said sincerely.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about."

...

"Sounds like Daniel really does cares about you a lot" Ted says in admiration.

"Ya, he does" Betty smiles.

_Just in that brief moment, I realized how important Betty was to Daniel, enough for him to fire someone that would possibly break her heart. _

...

"No, so Wicked's sold out? There's gotta be something. No, I don't want to see Mamma Mia. Because Wicked means something really special to the boy I'm dating, and Abba means nothing. Oh come on, haven't you ever had an office romance, you know you're selling tickets and the guy in the cubicle next to you is selling tickets and then your eyes meet-

"Office romance?" Daniel's voice says from behind interrupting her phone call.

Betty turns quickly hanging up the phone.

...

"Perfect timing, huh?" Ted says amused.

"Right?" Betty says rhetorically.

...

"Man, you're always just there." Daniel walks over to her listening to her explanation. "Uh, ok. So you heard office romance, and now you're thinking I have to get rid of Henry."

...

"Daniel looks at me with his amused-really?-because I'm not sure I believe you-but I really wanna see how you get your way out of this one-look." Ted laughs at her explanation of his look. "God, the way he looks at me, I can't get anything by him." Ted smiles.

...

"…but you don't, because…um…I'm not dating Henry." She looks around trying to find someone in the office that Daniel might believe she was dating "I'm dating that guy" she says as she points to Gio, who pulls up his arm to show his muscle like the idea she gave him for his sandwich shop. "Oh, I just love it when he does that" Betty says as Daniel looks back at her.

...

_Betty explained to me who this Gio guy was, and I couldn't help but laugh. Man, she put herself in a crazy situation. _

"So, the tickets?" Ted asks, anxious to hear that part of the story.

"Right…so I'm sitting at my desk…"

...

Daniel walks out of his office and heads over to Betty's desk. "Hey Betty, I think there's something wrong with my sandwich, will you take a look at it?" "I'll get you another one." Betty says disregarding his request.

"No, no, just pick the bun up" "I don't want to"

"Come on, Betty just do it" he says adamantly.

"No, Daniel. I don't want to see something gross." He sighs loudly "dammit, you ruin all my fun, you know that?" He says as he pulls the bun revealing an ad for Wicked. "This is the ad for Wicked. I got you and the sandwich guy tickets. That's why I put it in the, forget it" he says as he throws the bun down giving up at the explanation and walks back toward his office.

"Oh, no, no, no, I get it. I get it. Thank you" She says excitedly, Daniel looks back. "Omigosh, that's so sweet, how did you even find tickets?" she says surprised.

"Oh, this is MODE, we have access to house seats, and Amanda can get you tickets to just about any show." Betty takes a huge bite from the sandwich, he looks at her "great…and now you're eating my sandwich, perfect" Daniel says hopelessly walking back in his office. "I thought it was mine too" she says with her mouth full.

...

"hahahaha…" Ted is laughing hysterically at Daniel and his effort to surprise Betty, and the fact that she ate his sandwich. "Heyyy, it was really sweet of him" Betty said defensively

"No, Betty, it was. It's just…" he laughs uncontrollably. "…he tried so hard and you couldn't put it together" he chuckles to himself. Betty shoots him a look.

"Ok. Betty. That was really nice of Daniel to give you tickets, even though he thinks he got them for you and the sandwich guy." He chuckles quietly. Betty looks at him a little disappointed.

"Look, Betty. It's fine. I'm sure Daniel will understand why you're not telling him." He said trying to cheer her up. She gives him a half smile.

_I realized the reason she was keeping this a secret from him was because she really valued his opinion, especially of her, and knew that he would be disappointed in her by intentionally hurting herself, which I have to admit was crazy on her part, but I'm not perfect when it comes to love either. _

There was an awkward silence for about two minutes, and then Betty realized she had to get back to work. "Oh, Ted, I have to get back to work now. I'm so sorry, we should get together again."

"Definitely, Betty. I'd love that. Speaking of, my friends really want to meet you." He says sincerely.

"Oh, ok. That's sounds like fun"

"I'll call you and we can arrange something."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for listening, Ted. Next time we talk about you." Betty says sweetly.

Ted smiles "Have fun on your date, Betty." "Thank you, Ted" she hugs him and leaves.

* * *

><p>Ted went to the office for some time to sketch some ideas for his building project and later went to the bar.<p>

Marshall and Lily were both there. "Ted, so how did it go?" Lily asked anxiously

"Good, actually, she has a very crazy life."

"That's it?" Marshall says "So, are you seeing her again?" Lily asks.

"I was going to ask her to see Wicked with me tonight, but turns out she has a boyfriend. We are just going to be friends. And I told her that we are all going to hang out some time."

"Ohh" they both say. "It's fine guys. She's great, so I'm happy to just be friends." Ted smiled.

"Well, that's sweet." Lily said appreciatively. Robin walks in not too long after.

"So, what are you going to do with the Wicked tickets?" Lily asks just as Robin gets there.

"Man, I would love to go, but Marshall would freak if I see Wicked without him. Oh, you should go with Robin" Lily says to them.

"Ya that would be great. And then you could meet, Betty." he says excitedly.

"Great."

Ted and Robin dress appropriately for the show that night and take a cab to the theatre, on the way talking about Betty and how they became friends.

* * *

><p>Henry and Betty walk into the theater, but she sees Gio. "Betty, hey, didn't think I'd see you here" he says jokingly.<p>

"Hi, uh, Gio. Henry this Gio, proud owner of Gio's Sandwiches, catchy right?"

"Hey, how's it goin' there egg-salad? Listen, I know you guys have this whole secret thing, don't worry I won't say anything." Gio says to them.

"So, Gio what did you do with your extra ticket? Pick up some trampy blond on the E-train?"

"Maybe you should meet her. Antonella. Betty this is my sister, Antonella. This is the nice lady who gave us tickets."

"Aren't you a little old for braces?" the girl says matter-of-factly. "You're welcome." Betty says under her breath.

"Why did you give them tickets?" Henry whispers to Betty. "I'll explain later." Betty then notices Daniel heading towards them "I'll explain now." She says as she grabs him down to the floor behind Gio and his sister to hide from Daniel's view. "Daniel gave our tickets to Gio, because he thinks he's my boyfriend, because if he finds out that I'm dating you he's going to try and fire you." Betty explains.

"What?"

"He's just being really protective. So, I have to sit with Gio and you sit with Antonella and we can still have our fun date now go, go." She says as she pushes him away from where they are. "Oh, and take the kid."

"I'm not sitting with egg-salad." The girl says annoyed.

...

"Wow, this place is awesome" Ted says as he enters the theatre admiring the architecture. "Ya, it's really fancy."

"Oh look, there's Betty." he points over as he notices Betty talking to two gentlemen and a slightly older woman. They wait a moment before interrupting.

...

"Daniel! Hi! What are you doing here?" Betty asks surprised.

"I'm seeing the show with one of our potential new advertisers. This is Sandra Winthor"

"He's wooing me" the woman says. "Well, I'm Betty. Daniel's assistant. Oh, and this is Gio." "Her boyfriend." He says as he shakes her hand. "Now, Daniel I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the Lady's room."

Ted walks over to her, with Robin by his side.

Betty looks to her left quickly and notices "Ted!" both Daniel and Gio watch her as she called this person's name cheerily. "Betty, hey"

"Omigosh, what are you doing here?" Betty asks excitedly.

"Actually this was the show I had tickets for, kinda funny, right?" Betty nods giggling. Henry is watching all their interactions from afar, agitated by the turn his date with Betty was taking. "So, uh, this is my friend Robin"

"Hi Robin." Betty says sweetly.

"Hi Betty. Ted has told us all about you." Robin says smiling. Betty smiles. Ted notices the guy behind her assuming it was her boyfriend. "Betty" Daniel says as he puts his hand gently on her shoulder. "Is this your boyfriend, Betty?" Ted says mistakenly.

"Oh, actually this is Daniel Meade, my boss and friend." She smiles at Daniel. "Daniel, this is my friend Ted Mosby, architect." Betty says winking at Ted. Ted and Robin laugh. Ted notices Daniel looking at Betty. "And this is his friend, Robin." Betty smiles. "Nice to meet you" Daniel says politely.

"Oh, and this is Gio" "Her boyfriend." Gio added. Ted looks at Betty and nods understandingly. "Hey guys, one second" Betty says as she pulls Ted to the side for a moment. "So, where's your boyfriend? And why is Daniel here?"

"Long story, but basically, Henry is going to be sitting with Gio's sister, Daniel gave one of the tickets to Gio, and Daniel is here with one of his clients." She quietly tells him the situation. "Wow, some date." They laugh and walk back.

The woman comes back and they start to go, Betty stands next to Gio. "You guys, you know Amanda got us seats right next to you, so you better behave" Daniel says jokingly. Gio bumps her. "I'll keep my eye on you" Daniel says as he walks away.

_It was pretty obvious that Daniel was protective of Betty from the way he looked at her and the way he spoke to her. _

"Shall we?" Gio says as he holds his hand out to her. Betty takes it apologizing to Henry. Ted and Robin follow a moment after. "She seems sweet" Robin says. "Ya, she is."

* * *

><p>Strangely enough, Ted and Robin had seats a few rows behind Betty, Gio and Daniel.<p>

A while later during the show, Gio puts his arm around Betty pretending to be her boyfriend. Henry gets upset and texts her to meet him in the lobby.

When she gets to the lobby, "What's so important?" Betty asks confused by his urgency.

"Why was Gio putting his arm around you?"

"He was pretending" "Well, it didn't look like he was pretending. Why is it that everyone gets to be your boyfriend but me? And who is this Ted guy?"

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked curiously. "That guy thought Daniel was your boyfriend; Gio's pretending to be your boyfriend. And what? Is Ted another secret boyfriend?"

"Uh, this lie. Look what it's doing to us. This isn't the date I wanted to have"

"Well, it's the date we're having. And you sure seem to be enjoying it." He says frustratingly.

"Wait, Henry, you got another girl pregnant. You're not allowed to be jealous."

"That's just it. You keep talking about how sad you're going to be when I leave, but I have to leave you. You're not the only one getting your heart broken here, Betty." He leaves Betty there and goes back to his seat.

* * *

><p>"Where did Betty go?" Robin whispers to Ted. "I don't know"<p>

This prop starts to come down above the stage, Betty and Henry standing in it. "Isn't that…"Robin says "…Betty" Ted says as he notices her with her boyfriend. "Oh boy, this is not going to be good." Ted says remembering Daniel doesn't know. "Who's that guy?"

"That's her boyfriend" "Wait, what?"

Gio and Daniel look at each other, and then when Daniel looks at Betty she waves to him. Daniel's face bares slightly more than disappointment as he realizes what she did.

"Wow, she really does have a crazy life." Robin says.

Henry and Betty get kicked out of the theatre. As they are leaving "I can't believe Daniel saw us, he knows about us, we're screwed." Betty says in a panic. "Betty, Betty calm down. We'll figure this all out. Let's just get out of here."

"Wait, wait. I forgot my purse and my coat, uh…can you just grab a cab and I'll meet you?" She says to him before she runs back.

Daniel walks through a sideway and looks to see if Betty is around.

"Betty" Daniel says as he notices her walking down the alley. She turns around. "Daniel."

"You lied to me." He says hurt. Betty starts to walk towards him, "Ok, uh… I'm dating Henry. Now, you can call me crazy and you can fire him, and you can totally manipulate my life, but I can't keep pretending anymore."

"You're going to get your heart broken."

"It's my heart" "What does that mean? You're not going to be devastated when he leaves you? What, you're above that? You know, one thing I always that you had was good judgment, but right now, this, I don't understand why you're being so stupid?" He says blatantly.

"Stupid?" Betty says. Daniel nods slightly. "Thank you." Betty says, clearly hurt by his words, and walks away, leaving Daniel there.

"Betty, I got a cab" Henry says as she approaches. "What's wrong?" he asks noticing the pained look on her face. "Henry, I'm sorry, but I don't think I could do this. Not tonight." Betty says, leaving Henry standing next to the cab.

* * *

><p>Ted and Robin get to the bar, the gang at the usual booth.<p>

"Hey, how was the show?" Lily asked eager to know how things went.

"Uh, we got a show alright." Robin said. "Let's just say some things went down tonight." Ted added

"Well, how was Betty?" Marshall asked.

"Oh, she's really sweet." Robin smiled.

"Well, what happened?" Barney asked.

_Robin and I went on to explain to them what happened at the show and the whole story with Betty, and they were all in complete shock. She went to such lengths to keep Daniel from finding out, which ended up making things worse for her._

"uhh" Marshall and Barney were speechless "wow" Lily added.

"She has three guys after her, she must be something." Barney realized.

"Well, Daniel's her boss, and Gio was just pretending."

"No Ted that Gio guy has a thing for her or he wouldn't go along" he said. "There seems to be more to Daniel and Betty than just boss and assistant, or even friends. They probably just don't see it." Marshall analyzed.

"Daniel's eyes barely left Betty when we met them at the theatre" Robin added in realization.

"Daniel seems to be really protective of Betty and they clearly care about each other, they go to such lengths." Ted said knowingly.

_You see kids, at that moment even they could see that Daniel and Betty meant more to each other than they knew._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was sort of stuck on how to end this chapter; I hope it's not too forward. Anyways, thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Next chapter: A Nice Day for a Posh Wedding**


	3. A Nice Day for a Posh Wedding

**The Metallic Smiles Shines for Someone Else**

_A Ted Mosby/Betty Suarez/Daniel Meade story..._

_**AN: THIS STORY IS BACK!** omgg I can't believe I haven't updated this story in 11 MONTHS! That is TERRIBLE! It's really bad because I really love the idea for this story, I just never had time to work on this one, because I have to go back and specifically watch the episode it's supposed to correlate with. Anyways, no excuses. I really want to continue this and I even had later chapters written out! _

_You guys deserve to smack me in the head with a MODE magazine! ;) Seriously I deserve it. I hope its good. I feel so sad. I know I probably lost a lot of followers for this story, but I hope I can make it up somehow by finishing it. :)_

_I would really like to thank those of you that did follow and review the first two chapters of this story. I apologize greatly for not updating. _

_**Another SN:** Since this story throws in other characters from HIMYM obviously there will be changes. I'm trying to keep it pretty close, but there will be big changes in things that happen. Since this story also themes around HIMYM there will be spinets from the gang and things that happen on that show in here as well. Just wanted to let you know._

_**Last note:** There is not a whole lot of Detty just yet...there will be more later. much more! :D I'm developing the relationship between Ted and Betty more in the first few as you will see. _

_Again, I can't even apologize, but I hope you enjoy this. Enough me, more story..._

_Disclaimer: For entertainment only! The dialogue from the show does not belong to me! Simply borrowing._

* * *

><p><strong>A Nice Day for a Posh Wedding<strong>

_It had been about two or three weeks since the whole Wicked fiasco and I hadn't seen Betty since then. The times I did call, she was too busy to meet up. I knew she was going through a lot with things with her 'secret' boyfriend and the insane wedding that she was nervous about since she was keeping that secret from Daniel. I was worried about how Daniel would react once he was to find out she'd been hiding the fact that his enemy was cheating on his father with her bodyguard. Especially considering how he was upset about Betty already lying about her boyfriend. _

_I was surprised when I got a call from Betty and she asked where I was. I told her and in twenty minutes, I, along with the rest of the gang, was surprised to see Betty._

_Betty walked in the bar taking a quick scan of the place. She looked sad, and I assumed she may have been crying. I quickly got up and walked over to her noticing a suit case; I looked at her curiously._

"Betty"

She smiled weakly "hi Ted"

_I smiled back, but felt saddened to see that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes_. "What's the matter? You alright?"

She shrugged "Can I uh...hang out with you for a little bit?" she asked looking down seeming embarrassed or bothered.

"Definitely. Come on and meet everybody." _I took the suit case from her, a thousand questions floating in my head, but decided I would give her some time to settle in. She followed me to the table, almost shyly._ "Hey guys, there is someone I want you to meet."

Everyone at the table smiled instantly knowing who she was. Betty smiled standing next to him. "This is Betty. Um, Betty, you remember Robin, that's Barney next to her, and this is Marshall and Lily" he said gesturing to the other side of the booth. They all said hi. Betty smiled "hi, it's nice to finally meet you" she said with a smile.

They smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, too. Ted has told us about you." Marshall said.

_Betty blushed taking a glance at me, and_ _I had to say, it was a pleasant sight to see her blush. I smiled at her._

"Come on, have a seat" he grabbed two chairs and pulled it out for her. She smiled and sat down. He pulled the suitcase to the edge of the booth and sat next to her.

"So Betty? Are you going somewhere?" Robin asked referring to the suitcase. She looked to her suitcase for a minute and then back to Robin. She shrugged "not really"

They all looked at her in confusion. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked softly. Betty looked at her and shook her head. "Not really." She looked at Ted "my father found out about me and Henry. He said I couldn't see him anymore and that I had to follow his rules in his house. I got upset and overreacted and left." She looked down sadly again trying to suppress her tears.

Ted looked at her and placed his arm around her "hey, it's okay. You can uh...stay at my place if you need somewhere to stay for a little while." He said unsure if she would accept that. She looked at him "I can't let you do that. Thanks"

"Well, what if you stay over at my place, Betty?" Robin added. She didn't really know her, but she was a nice girl and she didn't mind helping her out. Betty smiled looking at her. "I don't know. I don't want to be a bother."

"No way"

"You're part of the gang now!" Barney said with a smirk. Betty smiled at him "Thanks."

"In fact, you have been since Ted met you" Marshall added. Betty looked to Ted with a smile, her cheeks rosy. _Again, that smile and her blushing was a sight that was impossible not to smile from. _

"Thanks." Betty said appreciatively at their kindness. "Hey, do you want a drink or anything, Betty?" Ted asked. "No, I'm okay. I just wanted to get away for a bit."

Ted nodded in understanding. "You can always come here, and we're here for you"

Betty looked at him admiringly. "Thank you" she hugged him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her. When they pulled apart tears were running down her face. "What's that matter?" Ted asked in worry.

She looked at him, her eyes full with tears. She got up and walked outside the bar. Everyone looked at Ted in wonder, feeling just as sad seeing her upset. Ted got up and went outside to see Betty sitting on the steps, her face in her hands and soft sobs muffled by them.

_I felt my heart break at the sight of her like that. I sat down next to her putting my arm around her. She leaned into me a bit._ "Everything is so messed up" she mumbled in her hands. He rubbed her back "I'm sorry, Betty."

"I betrayed Daniel, and my father is angry with me, my boyfriend is going to leave me in a few months" she cried more.

_I didn't know what to do. I wanted to figure out how I could help her, but I was stuck. I felt my own eyes sting at her sadness. _

She picked her head up from her hands "My father's citizenship is in two days. And Daniel's father is getting married to evil Wilhelmina on the same day. I screwed up."

"Betty, its ok, we all make mistakes. Have you tried telling Daniel? Maybe he could help you?"

_Tears slipped down her face and it was a sight that was beyond painful for me. I try to avoid seeing girls cry as much as possible, but seeing Betty fall apart was something I really couldn't stand. I needed to remind her to stay positive. That smile was inspiring. If she lost it, there's no telling how much would be affected at the loss of that all too bright metallic smile. _

"I don't know" she mumbled. "Come on, Betty. I'll help you."

"We'll help you, too" said the voice of Robin from behind them. Betty and Ted looked back to see the entire gang standing behind them supportively. Betty smiled.

"Alright, first I'll take your things to Robin's, you go to work, try and tell Daniel about how that Wili chick blackmailed you." Ted pulled her up from the ground. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you"

"No problem. Stop by here when you get off work"

Betty nodded and thanked them all again for being so nice before heading off to work.

* * *

><p>When Betty got to MODE she went and talked to Christina and told her what happened that morning; she was now heading to her desk. She still felt so upset, unsure what to do. When Daniel walked up he noticed she looked upset "Hey, what's going on?" he asked picking up his mail from her desk.<p>

She followed him to his office "My father found out about Henry. Things got messy so I moved out. And I know you said from the beginning that this was a mistake, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't say I told you so."

"Betty, who am I to be giving advice on relationships. Have you taken a look at my family?"

"Talk about family..." they both start rambling. "I've been busting my ass this last year trying to make the magazine work..." "I know he tries to protect me, but he can't shelter me from the rest of the world. He'll always see me as this little chubby girl..."

"...blew through his trust fund in a year, I don't care what he thinks."

"I'M NOT GOING!" they both said. "What?" they both ask.

"I'm not going to his wedding ceremony." Daniel says.

"I'm not going to his citizenship ceremony." Betty admits.

"Thank you" Daniel started "...for listening"

Betty smiles "You too" just as she walked out she realized what just happened and what she did. _Oh no, Betty! You were supposed to tell Daniel about Wilhelmina! Not get him to not even go to the wedding. The wedding she should be stopping. _As she was battling her mind, she ran into "Henry?"

"Betty... Hilda called me and told me what happened. You're not staying at someone's you don't know. Betty, why don't you stay with me?" Henry suggested. "I don't know...Henry, this is all, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She said now facing her second problem.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea. We'll spend more time together. Your family and everybody already know about us. Stay with me Betty"

Betty looked at him for a long minute feeling unsure of the situation.

* * *

><p>Betty walked into the bar and smiled seeing Robin. She walked over "Hi Robin"<p>

"Oh Betty, have a seat" she said noticing she was just standing there. Betty sat across from her. "So, how did things go?" Robin asked curiously. "Ok, except I didn't tell Daniel." She blew her hair. "I chickened out"

Robin nodded. "It hurts to disappoint someone you care about" she said taking a sip. Betty watched her and nodded "ya" Betty looked at Robin for a few minutes "so, what do you do?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm a reporter for Metro New 1."

"Oh, that's really cool"

"And you work for...MODE was it?"

Betty nodded "mhm...it's insane."

"Ted's told me" she said with a smirk. "You and Ted are really good friends?" Betty asked with a smile. Robin smiled rather brightly "He's my best friend"

Betty smiled. "He's so nice. I only just met him and I feel like he's a really good friend" she admitted. Robin took a sip of her drink and smiled "I know. You know he stole a blue French horn for me after our first date. He's such a sweet guy"

Betty had a curious smile on her face "You and Ted are a couple?" she asked now somewhat confused. "Oh no! We uh...well, we did date for a while, but we're just friends now. It's great"

Betty noticed her voice got a little higher, but decided not to comment. "So, uh...he stole a blue French horn?" she asked curiously and interested.

Robin laughed "On our date we went to this restaurant and there was a blue French horn and uh...we joked about it, then..." she smiled "...he stole it for me. I still have it"

Betty smiled "that's so sweet, in a stealing kind of way" she giggled making Robin laugh. Ted walked in and when he came up they both looked at him with a smile, but Betty watched Robin, who was watching Ted. Ted pulled up a chair and sat in between "So, how did things go?" he asked Betty.

She shrugged still studying Robin noticing the look in her eyes, the way you look at someone in admiration. She smiled slightly. "Henry wants me to stay at his place, but I'm not sure..." she said glancing at Ted.

"I have your stuff at my place. If you decide to stay, it's fine, too" Robin said looking at Betty. Betty smiled "Thanks. I don't know if I was ready to stay with him yet."

"Understandable" Robin said. "Did you tell Daniel?" Ted asked curiously having a feeling that she was avoiding the topic. Betty looked down and sighed "No, I chickened out. What if he hates me?" she looked at them in worry "I don't want him to be mad at me, and the Evil MODE Witch will ruin my father's citizenship." She looked down again "I'm not going to his citizenship"

"Betty, I still think you should tell Daniel. Maybe he could help you" Ted suggested. "And you have to go to your father's citizenship."

She shook her head "I can't"

Ted looked at Robin hoping should could say something to help. Robin smiled "Betty, why don't you come over my place and we can try and figure some things out?"

Betty looked up at her and smiled "ya okay."

Ted smiled. Robin got up "Alright, let's go. I'm getting tired anyway"

Betty and Ted got up. Betty looked at Ted "Thanks for your help." She hugged him. He smiled. "No problem, Betty. I'll call you two later" Betty nodded and walked ahead, Ted pulled Robin back for a minute "Thanks for helping Betty."

She smiled "It's cool. She's a nice girl" Ted hugged her and let them go. Betty smiled when Robin came up. They walked out together and headed for Robin's place.

* * *

><p><em>Betty only stayed at Robin's for a night and then moved in with her boyfriend. She had come to the bar a lot in those two days. She got to know the rest of the gang and we got to know her, too. She told us about her family...<em>

_...When it was just us, she asked me about Robin a lot. I told her everything that happened between us, how I met her, our date, the French horn, how I told her I was in love with her when I just met her, how we dated for a while and then how we broke up. She commented every now and then, but mostly just listened like I did for her. _

_...It was great to talk to her. Although I pretty much told the gang everything that went on, there were some things I told Betty that were different. Sometimes you need an outsider's perspective on things; which is how I felt I was for Betty. She talked to me the same way I talked to her. We just found this different level of comfort and understanding, even for two people who just met. _

_I digressed, it was the day of her father's citizenship ceremony and the day the Evil Mode Witch was to marry her best friend and boss' father. I knew where I needed to be. I took a cab and made my way. _

"Henry? What are we doing here? I told you I'm not going to his citizenship!" Betty said upset realizing Henry brought her to the courthouse. He held her by her shoulders "Betty, you have to go. Today you are going to his citizenship ceremony."

Betty sighed and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I already told you I didn't want to be anywhere near here, why would you do this?"

He stopped her "Betty, you're pretending you can live without your family, but Betty I've seen how you are together. I'm going to leave in a few months. Your family is going to be here for you. I know you don't want to miss his citizenship. If you do, I will never forgive myself and I know you won't either"

Betty felt tears in her eyes. She smiled at him "Thank you"

He smiled and walked her to the building, letting Betty go inside. As Betty stood in the back watching her father become a citizen, she was grateful for being there. After the ceremony Betty walked up to him. "I'm sorry" they both said. Betty smiled.

"I'm sorry I said those things, mija"

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Henry. You're right I am doing something really stupid."

"And you're going to keep doing it, right?" he said knowingly. "Ya...and when he leaves I'm going to fall apart and I want you to promise me you'll be here to pick me back up"

"I'm your father. Where else am I going to be?" Betty hugged him feeling the tears well in her eyes again. "This means you're coming back home?" he asked.

"Yes" she laughed. "Hilda told me what you did" he said "...to make this happen"

"Hilda sucks at keeping secrets!"

"Daniel's done so much for you Betty. You can't betray your friend for me"

"Dad if I tell Daniel about Wilhelmina she'll do something to mess up your citizenship."

He held up his certificate "I'm an American now" Betty smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thank you, Papi!" she was rushing out the building when she heard a "Betty!" She looked in the direction she heard the voice and smiled big when she saw Ted standing by a cab "Come on!" he said urging her to come.

She smiled and ran over "Ted!" She hugged him and they got inside "How did you?" she asked in surprise. "I knew there was no way you could miss this, Betty."

She leaned over and hugged him "Thank you, Ted"

_We rushed to the church and when we got there I waited in the lobby. I didn't really know why I did. It was after a minute that I heard Daniel and Betty walk in, so I tried to get out of sight. I stood behind a wall and heard what happened. _

"I knew it! I knew Wilhelmina was sleeping with her bodyguard" he said in relief "When did you find out?" he asked walking back. "Daniel, it's not really important. Just go in there and talk to your father and stop the wedding"

He spun around "No, no, I need more details. You're my only proof. So did you find out on your own, did someone tell you?"

Betty felt her chest tighten. She knew she had to do it. Pull off the Band-Aid

"I saw them"

"What? When?" he asked in confusion

_I knew this wasn't going to go over well. I felt like it was happening to me._

"Four months ago, when I went to Wilhelmina's to get the book."

"Four months ago? and you waited till now to tell me?" he said in anger. "Daniel, it's not what it sounds like. It's complicated."

"No, it's not. Betty, you know I've been trying to find a way to open his eyes about Wilhelmina"

"But she was using me"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Betty, you're the one person I always counted on being on my side and you betrayed me. For Wilhelmina? How can I trust you again?"

"Daniel please, let me"

"Just stop!" he said angrily interrupting her. "I can't even look at you"

_That was a slam in the face. I felt hurt for Betty. I knew she wanted to tell him so bad what happened, but this was exactly what she was afraid of. Then I heard two words that I knew had to have shot through Betty like a bullet. _

"You're fired!" Daniel said. _There was nothing left but Betty's sobs. I didn't know if I should go over to her and comfort her or just stay back knowing she would find out I heard them if I didn't. The friend in me won the battle and I took a breath coming over to her. She looked at me for a second but then left out of the church, tears still running down her face. I was in the lobby long enough to hear the commotion that was made inside the church. I opened the door and saw all the guests standing up in dismay, Daniel, and other people hovering over the man who was to get married on the floor most which I assumed he had a heart attack._

_I quickly left and tried to find Betty catching up to her I grabbed her arm and told her what I saw. More tears rolled down her face and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly. I never thought I could say that I would meet someone who had more drama in their life than me. One word to describe Betty's life was dramatic with a capital D!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Please let me know what you think. I hope you like it! _

_Next chapter I may combine the next two episodes **"I See Me, I.C.U."** and **"Giving Up the Ghost"**_

_p.s. I'm a Ted-Robin fan just as much as I am a Daniel-Betty fan, so they will be thrown in this story a lot! :D _

_Reviewsss please! I need them for this story! _


	4. I See Me---

**The Metallic Smile Shines For Someone Else**

_A Ted Mosby/Betty Suarez/Daniel Meade story..._

_AN: Hi Sorry for the delayed updates! I didn't really get to have much of a break during the holidays, I had to work. :( and school just started back up, but anyways, I basically SUCK at updating stories. I hate it, but I can't help it sometimes. I hope you still enjoy the stories. _

_AN-2: The Episode "I See Me, I.C.U." will be in two parts, mostly because I have to leave for work soon, but also because I think it would have been too long. This part is mainly in Ted's perspective. __Hope you enjoy it! _

_For entertainment only! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>I See Me, I.C.U. Part 1<strong>

_So, kids, this next story is about how everyone from the gang helped Betty, each of us using our knowledge and expertise to help her and I will tell you how..._

_Right after I met up with Betty and told her what happened to Daniel's father, she felt worse. I comforted her until she calmed down enough and I went with her to the hospital. _

_When we got there, she went over to the big tall blonde and asked how things were going, but then when she tried to talk to Daniel he brushed right past her ignoring her. It stung pretty bad! _

_Betty walked over to me _"I guess I have to clean out my desk" _she said. I was about to go back over and talk some sense into Daniel, but she grabbed me before I could. _

"Betty, let me talk to Daniel. He's being a big baby not listening to you right now"

"Ted, it's...okay...I have to clean out my desk." She said walking ahead.

_I grabbed her arm making her stop._ "Betty, how can you think like that? He's your friend. You don't let friends just slip away."_ I said somewhat upset, not totally sure why at the time. I was probably angry at the way Daniel totally ignored Betty, when clearly she was always there for him. She made a mistake, but everyone does, and from what Betty's told me, he's made PLENTY. _

_I could tell that Betty was trying to fight back tears. _"Ted...are you going to come with me or not?" she said.

_I sighed dropping my head in defeat. _"Ya, I'll come."

_She smiled, and I was happy to see it, because even despite all the messed up things that happened, she smile so genuinely. It was amazing how she found positive things to hold onto out of nothing. I knew that there was no way that Daniel would be able to remove that from his memory even if he tried. So, I was positive that things would turn out okay. _

_When we got to the Meade building I was impressed by its structure and when we walked in the lobby I admired the design as we continued in and walked to the elevator. _"Cool building. I have this dream of having my skyscraper design gracing the New York skyline."

_Betty smiled. _"That's nice, Ted. I'm sure it will look great. I can't wait till you show me some of your designs."

"I'd like that, Betty"

_Betty smiled. _

_We got on the HR floor and Betty officially got 'checked out' and they gave her a box to put her stuff. I felt a sinking feeling inside me when she was handed that empty box, but she seemed fine and we headed up to MODE getting in the elevator and pressing the button to its floor._

_There were a few moments of silence, but then Betty looked at me and smiled lightly. _"I have this dream of creating a magazine that inspires people, especially girls, to believe in themselves and follow their dreams."_ She said openly and that made me smile. She was such a genuinely goodhearted person; it gave me a feeling of content. _

"That's REALLY nice, Betty. You're awesome"

_She smiled brightly when I said that to her and it made me smile brighter. I loved that metallic smile of hers. _"I'm sure your magazine will be amazing!"

"Thanks Ted."_ She said with a smile and looked down. My gaze went to the empty box in her hands. I felt saddened. There was no way I was going to let Betty give up her dream. _

"Betty, please let's go back and talk to Daniel."

_She looked up. _"Ted, look, I think this is all for the best. I never wanted to work in fashion anyways. It's fine. I'll find something else."

_I sighed and was about to say something when the elevator pinged to the MODE floor and opened. She walked out and I followed reluctantly. I was impressed by the layout of the MODE offices. It was different from what I'd seen in other offices, then remembering it was a fashion magazine it clicked. It looked modern and edgy, much like fashion, I assumed. When we walked through, there was woman sitting in the center of this circular desk area, which Betty had told me before was called the Orange Donut._

"Hello!" Betty said as she walked up.

"Oh, hey, I know you. Betty _Sua_rez, I'm LaManda, weekend security."

"LaManda? That's funny because the girl who normally sits here is Ah-manda!"

"Well, I'm betta." She stood up leaning against the desk. "So you the girl datin that Henry Grubstick? You know he sometime come in on Saterdays"

"Ya, I guess he's kind of my boyfriend."

"He's sweet"_ I looked at the exchange somewhat amused. That woman clearly liked Betty's boyfriend. _"I call him sugarstick. Like to lick some of dat"_ she said and I couldn't help it I laughed at that. That was hysterical for some reason. Betty and LA-Manda looked at me. _"Who's that?" she said with a scowl.

"Oh, uh, that's my friend. He's just helping me clean out my desk. I got fired"_ she said lifting the box. _

"Rough! Sugarstick know?"

"No, actually, I haven't told him yet."

"Well, I may have a shot. Man like a woman with a job"_ she said and man, I really tried to not laugh. Betty smacked my arm _"Maybe we should go"

"Take cayre of ur business sista"_ Betty and I walked through 'the tube' to get to her desk. _

"So, this is MODE. You better keep an eye out for LA-Manda!"_ I said with a laugh. Betty smirked shaking her head. _

"One day you might find her licking him to death"_ I said with my eyebrow raised. She slapped me hard on the shoulder, but I saw her smile. _

_She started putting things in her box and I handed her things on her desk. I picked up a pink and green bunny that seemed like it'd been through a lot. I looked at her holding it up. _"What this?"_ I asked with a laugh. _

_She smiled. _"My graduation bunny. My sister got it for me. It's SUPPOSED to be good luck."

"It looks like it's been in a war"_ I said jokingly really just wanting to make her smile or laugh. She nodded _"It has! It's been through a lot here. We've come a long way" _she said and seemed to drift off into space for a minute or two as she held the bunny. _

_I looked at her strangely wondering what she was thinking about as she looked at her bunny. _"Betty, Betty..." _I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped back. _"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's just..."_ she sighed. _"...I think it's better this way. I've changed since I came to MODE. I'm not nice anymore."

"What? Are you kidding? You're incredibly nice, Betty. I've never met someone as nice as you."

_She looked down guiltily. _"I've lied, cheated, stolen..."

"Betty, everyone makes mistakes. That's what makes us humans, I guess. I'm telling you, you are REALLY nice. Don't think of the negative. Think of all the positive things that have come out of you being here."

_She looked at me with surprise. I smiled. _"Come on. Tell me."

"Well...uh...I did learn a lot about magazines, and I guess it's made me stronger working with people who can be mean sometimes...I've met Christina and she's great..." _she said starting to smile bigger with each addition. I smiled. _

"And...and Daniel..."

_I looked at her with a curious smirk. She continued. _"He's been really supportive and helped me a lot. We help each other..." _she looked down _"And I hurt him."

_I placed my hand on her arm _"Betty, look at me"_ she looked up sadly. _"You're a very nice person. Daniel is lucky to have such a great NICE person who cares about him like you do. You can't give up"

_Betty smiled and I felt like I got through to her. At least I thought I did but then we ended up at her house IN QUEENS. I don't know how, but we ended up walking into her house. _

"Hey Betty"_ Hilda and her father got up, then both looked at me curiously. _"Who's that?"

"This is Ted, everybody, uh...Ted, this is my Papi, Hilda, my sister, and my nephew Justin over there."

"Hi" I said. "Ted helped me get my stuff..." she lifted the box "I got fired."

"WHAT!?" both Justin and Hilda said in surprise.

"Betty, why don't you give me Daniel's number and I'll call him and tell him why you hid the affair"

"Yes! Come on, Betty!"_ I said happily thinking maybe her father can talk some sense into her, but again she refused. _"No, Papi, It's probably for the best."

_I dropped my arms in frustration wondering what would get through to her, and then her sister makes things worse_. "Good for you, Betty! Next, you join a gym, get smoking hot, then when you run into Daniel; he'll be begging you to come back."

_I really couldn't help it; I actually found that to be a not so bad idea. I smirked thinking her sister was onto something, but then the moment suppressed and I came back to my senses. _

"Are you okay, mija?" her father asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Papi, I've been thinking about the past year and I've done things I never thought I'd do. I was the one person Daniel trusted. I let him down_." She said and went up the stairs. She was really beating herself up about this. _

_Me and Mr. Suarez shared a sympathetic look, before he smiled and held his hand out to me. I smiled shaking it._

"How do you know Betty?"Hilda asked curiously leaning against the wall.

"I actually uh...just ran into her one day on the street and we hung out a few times and we're friends. I just want to help her, but she's kind of stubborn"_ I said making Betty's nephew and her father laugh. _

"Runs in the family"_ her father said. I smiled and nodded. _"Why don't you go up and see if she needs anything."_ Her father suggested. _

_I nodded and went up the stairs thinking she had a nice family that cared about her. When I walked upstairs I heard talking coming from a room. I walked over and stood by the door listening. _

"It's not for me, it's for my children."

"I told you. They going to be okay. They white." _I heard two distinct voices that were not Betty. I listened curiously. _

"I need to find out if Bradford's changed the will. If Wilhelmina got to him, he may have left her the company; and I can't disappear without knowing my children are taken care of."

"How am I supposed to know anything about Bradford's will?"_ Betty said._

"I'll tell you where it is and how to get it."

"No. I don't know Mrs. Meade. I don't know. This is exactly the type of thing I need to stop doing." _Mrs. Meade? I realized Betty was speaking to Daniel's mother. Then she said something that made her my favorite person at the moment. _

"Why would you stop helping people you care about? I thought you and Daniel were friends."_ I jumped at that comment._ "YES" _I walked into her room._ "Come on, Betty. Let's help! We'll get the will and help Daniel and go tell him what happened."

_Both Betty and Mrs. Meade looked at me, but I could tell Mrs. Meade was curious about me._ "Who are you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Meade, this is Ted, he's a friend. Uh, Ted, this is Daniel's mother."

_I smiled, but then looked to Betty._ "Come on Betty. You have to help." _I said taking her hand and squeezing it. She looked at me for a few seconds and then looked to Mrs. Meade._ "Fine, I'll do it. I'll help you. But, I'm doing it for Daniel. I owe him."

_I jumped_ "YES!" _and Claire smiled rather amused. She looked at me strangely, but still smiling, she said_ "Thank you. And Thank you, Betty" _She smiled hugging her. Betty smiled and I felt like we had a chance..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Alright guys, that was the first half of that episode. I'll have the next HOPEFULLY tonight after I come home from work. I know these first few episodes don't have as much Detty, but I promise there will be TONS more later on. :D hehe I have some different stuff planned for the future episodes. _

_Please review. I know I don't really deserve them for my horrible updating, but I would greatly appreciate them. Thanks sooo much for your support and I would really like to Thank BettytheBonita, TMadison and Mei2 for your support in not only this story, but my writing in general. Thank a lot! you are so awesome! :D_

_Have a nice day! :D_


End file.
